


The Horrifying Fashion Choices of Courfeyrac & Co.

by LetsJustWrite



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Bad Fashion Choices, Canon Era, F/M, Ficlet, M/M, Multi, Non-Binary Joly, lesmisrarepairsweek, pure silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsJustWrite/pseuds/LetsJustWrite
Summary: 'Enjolras opened the door. Enjolras closed the door. What he had just seen was too garish for words.“I think I might have to prescribe them something,” said Joly seriously. “I’m sure they must be sickening for something to choose such clothes.”'





	The Horrifying Fashion Choices of Courfeyrac & Co.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Irreconcilable Sartorial Differences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513165) by [Elenchus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenchus/pseuds/Elenchus). 



> Prompt: "If you think I'm going to talk like you while you’re dressed like that you’re wrong."

Enjolras opened the door. Enjolras closed the door. What he had just seen was too garish for words.

“Is everything alright, Enjolras?” said Combeferre, who, engrossed in talking science with Joly, hadn’t seen Enjolras’ dramatic opening and closing of Courfeyrac’s, Marius’ and Cosette’s front door, but now noticed his boyfriend’s horrified expression.

“You...you look.” As Enjolras pointed at the door his finger shook. Combeferre opened the door. Then closed it. “Courfeyrac, Marius and Cosette, if you think we’re going to talk to you while you’re dressed like that you’re wrong.” There was a giggle from behind the door.

“Dressed like what?” asked Jehan who had appeared mysteriously from nowhere as he was wont to do, and looking eager.

“I think I might have to prescribe them something,” said Joly seriously. “I’m sure they must be sickening for something to choose such clothes.”

Having been unable to get an answer from anyone Jehan opened the door again. However, unlike Enjolras and Combeferre, he didn’t immediately close it. Instead he said, “Can I join in?”

“It must be catching,” muttered Joly. “How have you been feeling, Jehan?”

Jehan threw a coat and a pair of trousers, both white with huge, red lobsters printed on them towards them. “You should try it, too, Joly,” he said cheerfully as he pulled on a different coat with the same design.

“Where did you even get these from?” Combeferre asked as he stepped over the thrown trousers and coat into the house where Courfeyrac, Marius and Cosette where lounging, all wearing outfits of white with bright red lobster print.

“Only from the most fashionable shop,” Courfeyrac stopped to giggle uncontrollably, “in America.”

Marius who had only recently been introduced to Courfeyrac’s opinions on how fashionable the British clothing shops were (good if you were time travelling a century or so back and didn’t mind looking out of fashion), blushed. Buying clothing from America had probably been his idea, but the clothes had clearly been bought by Courfeyrac. And if Cosette’s nonstop laughter was any indicator, by her, too. The next thing she said was confirmation.

“If you’d like, Enjolras, we can get you this with both red and blue lobsters. Or maybe with the tricolor printed on?” Enjolras stopped and looked like he was actually considering this. Combeferre grabbed his arm.

“No,” he said, and dragged him away. Courfeyrac might convince his partners (plus Jehan) to dress garishly but he’d be damned if he’d let him do it to Enjolras.


End file.
